theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire
Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire is an upcoming game and the sequel to Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 and Haters of the Jedi. It will be hosted by PindaZwerver in the future. Characters Host characters *Kaas Zwervus *Boba Fett *Tauntaun Uplayable characters *Yoda *Harrrigg *Captain Hersenloos Story The game's story will play 10 years after the last game. Because Darth Sidious is dead there has never been an empire and the jedi took over the republic. This was the start of an era of peace. While there are tensions between the jedi council and some leading figures in the galaxy (including Kaas Zwervus, Boba Fett and Tauntaun) people get mysteriously murdered and republic ships usually disapear, but no one knows who's behind that... yet. Unlike the last two games this game will not be hosted by Pindus Zwervus. But it will lead in another game that might be the final Haters of the Jedi game. Intro text Democracy is crumbeling! After winning the clone wars and revealing chancellor Palpatine as a Sith lord the Jedi have taken controll of the senate and the Republic. More and more inhabitants of the countless Republic worlds are turning themselves against the ancient order of peacekeepers, who keep taking away more of their freedom to ensure safety and peace in the Republic. Some of the most independent organisations, including the Mandalorians and the newly found Order of Cleaning, are trying to negoitiate with the Jedi to get bring back liberty to the galaxy. But as the Jedi ignore their requests, tensions grow and the image of war is once again threatening the galaxy... Playable characters Amon Weapons: Blaster Species: Possibly Human Amon was one of the first persons to disobey the Jedi and start a rebbelion against them. He managed to free some planets from the Jedi's rule but he was later defeated. He tried to flee from the Jedi but one of his men betrayed him and blew up his ship. Amon was force sensitive and used the force to survive. He was rebuild as a cyborg. His face is hidden behind a skin collored mask to hide his burned face and he wears a helmet for protection because his skull is badly damaged. Now he's back to fight another war with the Jedi but it's possible someone else is behind the mask. Reserved by: CBK Bo-katan Weapons: Two blasters Species: Human (Mandalore) When Boba took over the Deathwatch and Mandalore Bo-katan quickly became his most trusted assasin. Boba often send her to eliminate people when they where into his way. She never really liked the Republic but could she just say that to hide she's a traitor? Captain Domkop Weapons: Blaster Species: Human (Clone) Domkop was a Captain in the Republic army during the clone wars. When the war ended he and his fellow clones were forced to continue being soldiers and they were even forced to fight civilians that wanted to bring back the senate. After a while he refused to continue doing this and fled from the army. He helps the Mandalorian rebels to free his brothers and the rest of the Republic from the evil rule of the Jedi or maybe he they were the one who send him. Reserved by: Natalie Hasko Ters Weapons: Rocket launcher, Sniper rifle Species: Human (Onderon) Hasko Ters is a veteran from the clone wars. He lived on Onderon when the Republic helped form a rebel army there. Ters was part of the Onderon rebbelion and once Onderon was freed from the rule of king Rash he aided the Republic in many battles on different planets. However during the years after the war he became older and grumpier. He's always complaining about something but he's and has always been a warrior of freedom... or so he says. IG-90 Weapons: Two blasters Species: Droid IG-90 is rebuild from the remains of IG-89, who was destroyed by Pindus Zwervus and his crew shortly before the Battle of Mustafar. He got the same update as PZ-15didget earlier so he can now easily disguise himself. He still hates the Jedi and he would be happy to help defeat the Jedi order but it's possible someone reprogrammed him to be a traitor. Reserved by: Starwarrior Lord Nornes Weapons: Blaster or sword Species: Human Nornes is a famous and rich crimelord. He's often called Lord Nornes. His full name is unknown. He's the leader of a criminal empire and is more interested in power than wealth. He's more than happy to help the rebels in their fight against the Jedi. He doesn't want the Republic to stay under the controll of the corrupt peacekeepers. And of course he also hopes to gain some power in the new government of the Republic once the Jedi order is gone. Reserved by: Spider Osi Sobeck Weapons: Blaster Species: Phindian Osi Sobeck was the guard of a Separatist prison during the clone wars. When the Republic won the war he was captured by the Jedi. After spending 6 years trying to escape Sobeck was brought to Mandalore to serve the Mandalorians as final punishment. Mandalorians released him after he worked for them for 2 years and now he's a free man. But could this crazy Phindian be a traitor? Padmé Amidala Weapons: Blaster Species: Human (Naboo) After the birth of he children Luke and Leia. Anakin was expelled from the Jedi order and Luke was taken away from her to become a Jedi. Padmé wasn't allowed to see Luke after the day he was born because Jedi can't get attached to their family. And because the Jedi took over the senate she also lost her job. She decided to help Boba and Kaas to bring back democracyin the galaxy. But maybe Padmé is still loyal to Republic she once worked for... Servus Kone Weapons: Technology Species: Human (Cyborg) Adicted to technology and gadgets. Some say Servus Kone is more machine than man but the truth is he's only 40% machine. He got a gadget for everything and can fix almost every broken droid or starship. He is often hired by Kaas or Boba as smuggler. He's always nice and friendly. However that doesn't mean he can't be a traitor. Reserved by: Scruffy? Tauntaun Weapons: None Species: Tauntaun Tauntaun joined the group because he wanted animals like himself to gain more freedom. Tauntaun helped the Republic and Mandalorians to defeat Pindus Zwervus 8 years earlier. Now when the tensions between the Republic and Mandalore have grown Tauntaun's loyalty is being questioned. Is he still loyal to the republic? Or could Boba and Kaas trust him? Reserved by: Potato Torn Vekl Weapons: Unknown Species: Human Torn Vekl was a senator untill the Jedi seized controll. He lived as a merchant the past few years and made a lot of money. He's willing to spend a lot of money to improve the rebel gear and equipment. And he could even hire some additional soldiers. But can the Mandalorians trust Vekl? Or will he let his gifts turn against them. Reserved by: Ivar Unknown or Dr. Nuvo Vindi Weapons: Modified blaster Species: Unknown Who he really is is unknown but people often call him Nuvo Vindi because he's looks pretty similar to the doctor. However the real Vindi is death and this impersonator may look like him but no one knows if he's a loyal and reliable as the real one. Zaro Kuros Weapons: Knife and modified blaster Species: Duro Zaro Kuros is a Duro criminal. He's worked as mercenary for years and was hired by many criminal organisations. However he's respectfull towards his enemies and prefers to not kill anyone. But now he took a break from his job to help restore freedom and democracy in the Republic. He may be a criminal but freedom is really important to him. And he doesn't want the citizens of the galaxy to become slaves of the Jedi order... or maybe he does. Reserved by: Kenobi-wan Previews 2012-11-15 19.43.21.jpg|Preview 1 2012-11-15 19.42.13.jpg|Preview 2 2012-10-23 22.58.46.jpg|The main characters of the game. 2012-10-23 22.59.43.jpg|PZ-15 a main villain in this game. 2012-10-23 23.00.21.jpg|The Secret Weapon, a main villain of the game 2012-10-23 23.00.10.jpg|Yoda, another main villain. 2012-10-23 23.03.40.jpg|Boba Fett, the host character of the game 2012-10-23 23.05.06.jpg|Kaas Zwervus, host character 2012-10-23 23.05.27.jpg|Tauntaun, the third host. Category:Pinda-Canon Category:Future Games Category:Games